The Pirate King's Legacy
by Desert Monk
Summary: What would have happened if Naruto met a dieing old Luffy during his training trip? The ripples of the old world are still felt today. Naruto/harem


**The Pirate King's Legacy**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I don't own One Piece or Naruto (TT^TT). Hi guys welcome to another story, this one is a crossover between my two favorite manga and I decided to make it because…well I felt like it… Not only that but I'm frustrated with all those fan fiction authors who think making a Naruto-One Piece crossover is just giving Naruto the Gomu Gomu fruit and inserting the One Piece protagonists here and there.**

**Well I don't know if you noticed but there are a LOT of common elements between One Piece and Naruto for example:**

**1) Enel's three comma symbol (like the Sharingan).**

**2) The Hero's Water used in Alabasta by the guardians against Crocodile (see Naruto Anime).**

**3) The 'Nine-tailed' attack used by Foxy the captain of the 'Foxy pirates'.**

**4) The Sand-Sand ability used by crocodile.**

**6) The Sharingan's Kamui similar to Blackbeard's Yami Yami attacks that suck anything in.**

**7) Luffy and Naruto's personalities are TOO similar.**

**8) Naruto's and Robin's pasts are the same basically except Naruto was an idiot.**

**9) The Clone Clone fruit used by mr 2 Bon Kurei and the 'Henge' technique.**

**10) The similarity between Boa Hancock and Shizuka.**

**Etc…**

**So I made this story using most of those common elements creating a new story for Naruto.**

Naruto and Jiraya were both walking together on a road situated on a mountain on the coast at Fire country's border, it's been two months since their departure from Konohagakure for the 2.5 year training trip and for thirteen year old Naruto so far it's been boring.

'Stupid Ero-sennin I need to do some training, I'm not going to get any stronger at this rate' thought the blond while glaring at his so called master who in two months hadn't trained him at all.

"Ero-sennin can we do some training already? I'm bored-ttebayo!"

"Brat stop calling me that!" yelled said pervert.

"Not until you teach me some more jutsu!"

"Gaki! Jutsu alone aren't going to make you a great Shinobi"

"Speak for yourself you old pervert! You know tons of 'em and you only taught me TWO!" Screamed the boy getting red faced.

"Well until you master the rasengan I won't teach you anymore jutsu, you still need a clone to do it and that proves your chakra control is still low" explained the hermit.

"Fine" grumbled Naruto under his breath.

Suddenly a flurry of Kunai with explosive tags attached to them flew at the two of them, Jiraya reacted fast enough and pushed Naruto out of the way. However the explosion threw both of them away from each other. A couple dozens of bandits along with a few Iwa nuke-nins got out of the foliage and proceeded to attack the toad sage who defeated them with ease, the only problem was that Naruto was nowhere in sight.

The man was worried and searched for the boy but couldn't find him, he proceeded to call his name and search for any tracks his student left.

Meanwhile Naruto has been flung by the explosion away from the mountain and was rapidly falling into the sea below, he put his hands in an protective X position in front of his face and prepared for the impact which when it came made him black out.

*****Time skip: 2 days later*****

Naruto woke up in a small bed, he looked around seeing that this wasn't his room and although their was a lot of medical supplies he could tell this wasn't a hospital room either, he smelled a delicious aroma coming from outside the door. He got up and followed the smell into the kitchen, their he saw a VERY old man strapped to some medical utensils and preparing some soup near the oven.

"I see you're up" said the man, he had on a straw hat and a dark red fancy coat, his hair was grey, almost white and he had wrinkles everywhere on his body, he had a scar above his lips on the left.

"Umm yeah…who are you old man I'm Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo" asked Naruto squinting his eyes curiously.

"Hehe cheeky little brat" the old man laughed "I am Monkey D Luffy."

"Haha that's a funny name"

"But not as funny as 'Fishcake'." retorted the now identified Luffy.

"Hey! It also means maelstrom"

"Haha alright alright" the man calmed down "But what were you doing on the shore of my island boy?"

"Well I was on a training trip with my master when we suddenly got attacked and I was thrown into the sea from Fire Country's border"

"Fire Country huh? You must be from Konoha seeing your headband; well we're currently near Wave country so you're not too far away"

"WOW HOW MUCH TIME WAS I OUT?" Yelled Naruto panicking thinking his master must be looking for him.

"Two days bu-"

"TWO DAYS?! OH MAN BAACHAN AND ERO-SENIIN WILL KILL ME!" Naruto was interrupted by a powerful slap to the head.

"QUIET YOU BRAT! STOP YELLING" scolded the man while inside he thought 'heh he's like a mini-clone of me when I was younger except with blond hair, blue eyes and… is that whisker marks? Haha he even got cool scars like mine.'

"Why were you training anyway?" asked the man curious thinking 'If he has a noble goal then he might be the person I'm looking for.'

"Oh I'm gonna become the leader of my village, the best Hokage EVER so that everyone would acknowledge me and so I can protect my precious people DATTEBAYO!" stated Naruto excitedly.

"HAHA why aim for the big things when you can just lead a simple life?" laughed the man trying to test the boy's will.

"Well I'm not the most liked person of my village, so I'm hoping to become Hokage so I can prove them wrong… I also want to save a friend" he said grimly.

"A friend?"

"Yeah my former teammate…we used to be like brothers but then a man came and corrupted him into going with him to train so I gotta become even STRONGER than him so I can bring him back to the village" he continued in the same tone but slowly becoming angry.

'He's really the one' thought Luffy gleefully.

"Well how about we wait for your master to come and get you? In the meantime let me help you with your training" stated the old man.

"Really grandpa you can do that? Do you have some awesome Ninjutsu? Taijutsu?" Naruto was jumping up and down.

"We'll see about that but now how about you eat this fruit? But you must eat it all if you want to gain the energy necessary for my training" The man held up a strange purple fruit with dark purple swirls on it.

Naruto took it and ate it in one bite then chocked at the horrible taste.

***Meanwhile***

"OMG OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? TSUNADE-HIME WILL KILL ME FOR THIS!" Panicked Jiraya in a matter quite similar to our blonde hero.

"Oh how am I gonna tell Gamabunta this he'll flip with the other toads…" he continued sadly with his shoulders slumped.

"Wait…toads…PING" that was the sound of a light bulb appearing above Jiraya's head.

Jiraya did some hand signs and POOF he disappeared.

POOF he reappeared at Mount Myoboko (sp?), home of the toads.

"Fukasaku-sama! Shima-sama!" yelled Jiraya.

"Ah hello Jiraya-chan! How is your training trip with Naruto-chan going?" said a small old green toad with grey hair **(A/N: Seriously Kishimoto? HAIR ON A TOAD?! :O What's next? A snake with an afro?).**

"Yes when are you going to bring him here?" Asked another toad, this one female with purple curly hair.

"Umm…well…you see…" staggered the Toad sage looking at his feet.

"What is it boy? Spit it out" ordered Fukasaku narrowing his eyes.

"Umm..well…I kinda sorta lost him…BONK" That was the sound of Shima's wooden spoon impacting the top of the pervert's head, Fukasaku was also red in anger.

"LOST HIM? HOW DARE YOU LOSE MINATO-CHAN'S LEGACY YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE PERVERT!" yelled the purple haired toad.

"Wait! Wait elders! I have a solution! Can you summon me to his position?" asked Jiraya putting his arms up in defense.

"Well the toad sealing squad should be able to do that so just wait here while I go fetch'em" ordered the green toad.

Two minutes later, several small toads with scrolls on their back were drawing a big seal on the ground in which center Jiraya sat in a meditating pose.

"Alright it's finish now you just need to pour your chakra into the seal Jiraya-sama" said the lead toad. The Sage did just that and he disappeared again in a poof of smoke only to reappear in a small room next to a sweaty Naruto and the oldest person with a cane he ever saw.

"GAKI! YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOU WORRIED ME SICK!" Yelled the toad sage.

"ERO-SENNIN YOU NO GOOD SONOVABITCH WHILE YOU WERE PERVING AROUND I WAS LOST IN SEA! FOR TWO DAYS!" Answered the blond with an angry face, the two met in a fight with an anime dust cloud covering them while limbs flied out of it.

"ENOUGH" Screamed Luffy interrupting both of them hitting them on the head with his cane making HUGE bumps appear.

"*Ahem* Sorry about that, I…am…(cue Kabuki music with stupid dance and toad)…the man who wows women everywhere…the man who can make crybabies laugh with happiness…the one person every evil doer fears…the HOLY MASTER SAGE OF MOUNT MYOBOKO JIRAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" BONK another lump courtesy of an annoyed Luffy.

"SHUT IT!" He yelled.

"Oh sorry mister as you heard now I am Jiraya of the Sannin and this is my student Naruto Uzumaki, can you tell us who you are and what you were doing with my apprentice?" asked Jiraya.

"Um…yes well I was just training young Naruto here in some physical exercises… as for my name you would know me as Monkey D Luffy" explained the white haired old timer.

"W-What? No! You can't mean the legendary Pirate King?" Jiraya was shocked.

"Wha? Pirate King?! You're so cool old man!" Naruto had stars in his eyes.

"Yes young ones I used to go by that name until a few hundred years ago when me and my crew the Straw-Hat pirates found the legendary treasure One Piece before the ninja world came into the picture" stated the man grimly remembering how he had lost most of his friends in 'that' disaster.

"But how are you still alive until now you must be over 500 years old, older than the SAGE!" mused Jiraya suspicious.

"Do NOT speak that name!" Yelled Luffy in Jiraya's face but then straightened himself "*Ahem*Yes you see thanks to the aid of two very good friends" he thought of Chopper and Dr Kureha with a sad smile "I have been able to extend my life, however I cannot do so for much longer" explained the former Pirate King **(A/N: I just thought that if Luffy became anything like Whitebeard than he should be able to live a very long time, add to that Dr Kureha's 'secret of youthfulness' and you have an almost immortal man).**

'Huh? I get the reason why he's still here but what does he have against the Sage of the Six Paths' thought Jiraya pondering the man's reasons for that irrational hate.

"Hey Luffy-san why do you hate that Sage person?" asked Naruto making Luffy chuckle at the boy's innocence.

"That…is something you need to find out on your own" he answered making Naruto grumble.

"But wait I just have one thing to get straight before we go anywhere" Jiraya grabbed Luffy's hand "If you're really the Pirate King then I should be able to do THIS" he pulled on the hand but it also pulled the rest of the pirate's body with it.

"AHA If you were really the Pirate King then where are your legendary rubber abilities?" Jiraya boasted with a smirk thinking that Luffy was a fraud.

'Rubber anilities?' thought Naruto.

"YOU IDIOT OF COURSE I DON'T HAVE'EM I ALREADY PASSED THEM AWAY TO SOMEBODY ELSE!" Luffy hit Jiraya on the head with a cane making a new lump bigger than the others emerge from his skull.

"Huh? What do you mean? Who did you pass them to?" asked the Sannin.

"He's right here in this room" was the pirate's answer.

'Huh? The only ones in the room are me and…Naruto! :O:O:O:O:O' Jiraya gasped and looked at his student then looked back at Luffy who nodded.

"Why?" was all Jiraya could say.

"Because I saw myself in that boy, I lived for all these years so I could find the right person to carry on my will and I can see that Naruto here is an incarnation of D's Will" said Luffy.

"Wha? What are you talking about Ero-sennin? Old man?" asked Naruto feeling a bit left out of the conversation. Said pervert sighed before holding Naruto's hand and doing the same thing he did to Luffy only this time Naruto's hand stretched.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH H?" was heard through the ninja world.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING ERO-SENNIN WHY IS MY ARM STRETCHING? AM I SICK? I'M GOING TO DIE AREN'T I? OH MAN IF ONLY-" panicked Naruto.

"SHUT IT" Both men yelled bonking Naruto's head giving birth to more lumps.

"You're not going to die Naruto-kun? Do you remember that fruit you ate?" asked Luffy.

"Yup it tasted like shit" answered the boy making gagging motions while both men laughed.

"Well that wasn't a normal fruit, that was a Devil Fruit, the Gomu Gomu no mi to be exact, and in exchange to giving you this power it stripped you of your ability to swim"

"Gomu Gomu? As in Gum Gum so I'm basically a rubber man now?"

"Exactly" said Jiraya proud of his student.

"AWESOME THANKS OLD MAN!" yelled Naruto hugging the man.

"Yes yes, well you better be going but before that here take this book, it's all the adventures that me and my nakama went through, it also has an explanation to the most basic moves of Gomu Gomu. However if you want to become really strong you'll have to create your own moves." finished Luffy giving a pitch black book with the words One Piece on it.

"Oh and take this as well, take good care of it as it is my treasure" Luffy gave Naruto his straw hat which fit his head perfectly.

"THANKS AGAIN AND DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR HAT IS SAFE WITH ME!" Naruto waved one final time before both he and Jiraya disappeared.

"Heh I made the right choice didn't I?" said Luffy to himself as he looked at an old picture of him and the rest of the Straw hats together.

***Time skip: A little more than 2 years later***

Jiraya stood in front of his old teammate and currently the Godaime of the Hidden Leaf, Tsunade Senju of the Sannin.

"Well where is he?" asked the woman.

"He's a about a mile away from the village, he wanted to finish training so he could make a GREAT entrance *sniff* I'm so proud" answered the toad sage being over dramatic.

"(sigh) Well I'll go get the rest of the rookies and jonin senseis to training ground 7, I can't wait to see how strong that brat has become" Tsunade smiled.

"Oh yeah Tsunade-Hime, I'll tell you this now, save whoever poor sucker you've pitted against him the trouble, the brat is a one man army" stated Jiraya proud.

"Hm? You called?" a new voice greeted from the window.

"Ah Kakashi! Just the man I was looking for, I need you to go wait at training ground 7 along with the others, your student has returned and I want you to test him" Tsunade ordered going into Hokage mode.

"Oh really? Meh well guess I need to see how strong my cute little genin has become" Kakashi eye smiled still reading his porn, Jiraya and Tsunade shivered.

"Please don't say that while we're around, it brings back painful memories" said the Sannin thinking of Orochimaru's way of talking to little boys.

"Wha? No, NO I ABSOLUTELY DID NOT MEAN THAT" Kakashi was waving his hand in front of his face in denial.

"Alright alright stop fooling around and let's go" said Tsunade leaving with the two behind her.

Meanwhile outside the village, one loudmouth teenager was finishing his training.

"Huff Huff, alright one last time-ttebayo! Gomu Gomu RAPID FIRE" yelled said teenager while throwing very fast and powerful haymakers at a tree making it explode into a charred log.

"Huff Huff alright now I gotta get to the village, hmm OH I KNOW" the person now identified as Naruto snapped his fingers then stretched his hands into two trees facing the direction of Konoha.

"BEST ENTRANCE EVER! GOMU GOMU ROCKET!" he yelled as he launched himself into the sky in the direction of Konohagakure.

Finally after two and half years, he was home.

At the same time in training ground 7, all the rookies plus their jonin sensei minus Kakashi were waiting for the missing blonde Oh and Sakura was _pissed._

"Where is that idiot? How dare he make us wait after YEARS of absence" the pink haired kunoichi was fuming.

"Relax Sakura I'm sure he'll be here" Ino smiled putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder while she had other thoughts like 'And I can't wait to see how he looks'.

"(sigh) Whatever the sooner the troublesome blond comes, the sooner I can go to sleep" said Shikamaru half asleep already.

"MUNCH MUNCH Yeah MUNCH I wanna see him MUNCH" Guess who?

"YAHOO I can't wait for that little bastard to come here! I want my rematch!" Yelled Kiba excitedly remembering his defeat at the chunin exams.

'Naruto-kun I wonder how you've grown' thought the shy Hyuuga heiress.

'…Having a comrade such as Naruto back would be…beneficial' Shino thought with a LOT of emotion (note the sarcasm XD).

"Don't worry guys I'm sure he'll be here" said Asuma puffing on his cigarette.

"Hmm yes I wonder how Kakashi's student has grown under Jiraya-sama's teachings" thought Kurenai while on the inside she threatened 'He better not be a perv'.

"YES I'M SURE NARUTO-KUN HAS BECOME A YOUTHFULL FIGHTER IN THE SPRINGTIME OF HIS YOUTH" Yelled Gai putting his fist in the air.

"YOSH IF NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH EXCEEDS MINE I SHALL RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE 500 TIMES ON MY HANDS AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT I SHALL DO 1000 SINGLE HANDED PUSHUPS AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT I'LL-" Lee had fire in his eyes before he was interrupted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP LEE AND GAI-SENSEI! Anyway Neji can you see anything?" asked Tenten turning to her only sane teammate who was looking around with his Byakugan activated.

"On the ground? Not really but I DO see somebody flying in our direction" said Neji making everybody look in the direction he was pointing at.

Everybody gasped at what they saw but couldn't do anything as the person came down directly onto the training ground, the person who was at first approaching the ground at violent speeds head first flipped at the last second so he could land on his feet.

The impact created a large crater; everybody shielded their eyes from the dust cloud that followed it, when it cleared they saw a figure sitting in the middle of the crater, on closer look, the figure had shoulder length blonde hair hidden under a straw hat that had a red Leaf Hitai-ate sewn into it, a red sleeveless vest with orange whirlpool swirls on it that also had a skull with a straw hat painted on it's back, the man had also blue shorts that stopped just below the knees and orange beach sandals.

"~~~UZUMAKI D NARUTO IS BACK!~~~HAHAHA THAT WAS AWESOME" Yelled Naruto grinning his usual foxy grin while throwing up his fists in the air.

Needless to say everybody was _shocked_ and I mean jaw dropping, gaping like a fish shocked, only one thought ran through their minds 'How in the nine levels of HELL did he survive THAT?'. But those thoughts were quickly banished as they all ran (except for the jonin-senseis) to meet Naruto.

After a good ten minutes of catching up, Kakashi, Jiraya and Tsunade all arrived via sunshin, the latter went to hug Naruto while the first two greeted him with smiles.

"Alright Kaka-sensei are you ready for this-ttebayo?" asked Naruto grinning

"Sure Naruto just don't be afraid to go all out okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Alright sensei but you gotta use the sharingan" answered the boy.

"Meh" the Copy ninja lifted up his hitia-ate to reveal his left Sharingan eye "I think I will need it anyway".

"OKAY THIS IS A MATCH BETWEEN UZUMAKI D NARUTO AND HATAKE KAKASHI EVERYTHING IS ALLOWED EXCEPT FOR MAIMING AND/OR KILLING" Jiraya said in a loud voice before yelling 'Hajime' as both ninja ran at each other at blinding speeds.

**-END-**

**Why does Luffy hate the Sage?**

**Who is going to win the fight? Naruto or Kakashi?**

**Will Naruto live up to Luffy's legacy?**

**Stay tuned.**


End file.
